The Neverending Infinity
by one hundred zeros
Summary: Like ripples spreading and crossing and re-crossing, no matter how many life-times it took, they will always meet again. 50 word theme, alpha set.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable plot and characters belong to Kaili Sorano. No copy-right infringement intended.**

**50 word theme: Alpha - The Neverending Infinity**

#01 -- Comfort

Having lived alone for much too long, Akira isn't used to Shirogane's presence following him around, but he cannot deny the strange comfort it gives him knowing that the shadow was there.

#02 --Kiss

The first time they kissed, both of them were more than a little drunk, and although Akira denies remembering it afterwards, it was only because the mere memory would make him flush.

#03 -- Soft

Once out of his braid, Shirogane's hair falls like a cascading silver waterfall down his back, and Akira desperately wants to reach out and touch it, to see if it was really as soft as it looked.

#04 -- Pain

It hurts, sometimes, to know that like two sides of a falling coin, Shirogane and himself were never meant to touch.

#05 -- Potatoes

Neither of them could cook, and it wasn't much of a surprise that the potatoes had turned to ashes by the time they were done with them.

#06 -- Rain

On days when it rained, they would stay indoors doing nothing in particular, and Shirogane would tell him stories from back when he had been king, about Homurabi, about Ryuuko, and about Shisui, and Akira never asks why he never talks about himself.

#07 -- Chocolate

"I really dislike chocolate cakes, Shirogane, even if it is for my birthday."

#08 -- Happiness

As annoying as it was to wake up seeing Shirogane face inches from his own, it was a routine that he would never do without because in some strange, inexplicable manner, the ordinariness of it all made him impossibly content.

#09 -- Telephone

The first time the white-haired Shin attempted to use a telephone, he reduced it to smithereens, and Akira was most definitely not amused.

#10 -- Ears

It didn't take Shirogane long to learn that Akira's was most sensitive about his ears, and it only took a soft whisper to make him flush bright red.

#11 -- Name

"I will never call you Ryuuko, I know you are not him."

#12 -- Sensual

Those sensual touches and teasing whispers, even if Akira was able to escape, he knew he never wanted to.

#13 -- Death

"I cannot let you die, Akira; I will not allow my most precious person to be taken away from me again."

#14 -- Sex

Shirogane found that the young Shin was surprisingly innocent about things like this.

#15 -- Touch

Sometimes, all it took was his touch to remind Akira that he wasn't alone, and that as long as Shirogane was around, he never will be.

#16 -- Weakness

Akira was Shirogane's only weakness, and like humans without self-will, he clung to the one thing that could most easily destroy him.

#17 -- Tears

"Do you ever cry, Shirogane?"

#18 -- Speed

It used to annoy him that no matter how fast he ran, Shirogane was always there beside him; but now, it did not bother him so much to know with certainty that he was bound so tightly to the Shin that he can never escape.

#19 -- Wind

A shadow was as immaterial as the wind, but thankfully not as fleeting.

#20 -- Freedom

Freedom was knowing that no matter where he went, Shirogane would always follow.

#21 -- Life

His life had been much easier before he had met Shirogane, yet Akira knows he will never trade it for anything else in the world.

#22 -- Jealousy

He does not quite understand why seeing Akira talking in one corner with Kou made him want to kill the idiot Rei even more than he already did.

#23 -- Hands

Shirogane's hands were cold as they touched his face, and Akira could not help the shiver that traveled down his spine.

#24 -- Taste

He tasted sweet and forbidden, and even if the young shin was everything he was not, it only made it all the more enticing.

#25 -- Devotion

Such unchanging, unrelenting devotion, Homurabi had called him a fool for it, but he knew better.

#26 -- Forever

"Can you really keep it," Akira asked, "this promise? Can you really carry the burden of forever?"

#27 -- Blood

He never wants to see it again, the blood of the person whom he loved more than everything in the world staining the ground and his hands and his hair and painting his entire world with death.

#28 -- Sickness

That one time Shirogane got captured, Akira never stopped blaming himself for it.

#29 -- Melody

His name fell like a song from those pale lips, as though the word in itself was more precious to the white-haired Shin than anything else.

#30 -- Star

They are like twin-novas, forever encircling each other, never together, yet never apart.

#31 -- Home

Until Shirogane came, the house he had lived in had never felt like home.

#32 -- Confusion

"Why did I suddenly find a tube of lip-gloss on my wash basin this morning, Shirogane?"

#33 -- Fear

Akira was only frightened that one day Shirogane will disappear like a flickering shadow and leave a hole in his heart where the Shin had used to be.

#34 -- Lightening/Thunder

The bright flashes of light paint the room a stark white before sinking it in darkness, on and off, the contrast fascinating him the way Shirogane's existence had.

#35 -- Bonds

They had been bound together even before they met, though space and circumstance and life-times.

#36 -- Market

Akira hated the market, while Shirogane liked nothing better than to admire the repetitive business of life.

#37 -- Technology

Neither of them were particularly good with technology, and Master quickly learned that leaving the two of them to operate the dish washing machine alone would only lead to broken shot glasses.

#38 -- Gift

His love is all Akira had ever really needed.

#39 -- Smile

When Shirogane smiled, it never bode well, as Akira quickly learned that one time he accidentally sliced off a few strands of hair.

#40 -- Innocence

Neither of them were as innocent as they looked, and all the battles they went through only served to destroy what little either had left.

#41 -- Completion

Because they were counterparts, Akira always felt that dizzying sense of togetherness at even the brush of fingers down his cheek.

#42 -- Clouds

His grey eyes were like clouds,

#43 -- Sky

lost within the endless infinity of blue sky.

#44 -- Heaven

They know that their tainted souls could never be redeemed,

#45 -- Hell

but even if they fell, they would always fall together.

#46 -- Sun

Like a shooting star, he had lost himself to that irresistible pull,

#47 -- Moon

orbiting an existence he could never reach.

#48 -- Waves

Like ripples spreading and crossing and re-crossing, no matter how many life-times it took, they will always meet again.

#49 -- Hair

He smiled a little as he thought about how Shirogane would always protest that his hair was silver and not grey.

#50 -- Supernova

Like stars that orbit the endless eternity, they will always fall and die and live again.

**A/N: And here is the end of 50 word theme set alpha.**

**This is the first time I have ever done anything like this, and I am not very sure how it is.**

**A few notes. 1) This story refers to both the manga and anime plot, but can be understood with either, and 2) the Clouds and Sky, Heaven and Hell, Sun and Moon sets are meant to be taken together.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it. I will most likely do the beta - epsilon sets for either Shiroaki or some other pairings.**

**MoonMyst**


End file.
